


Sleep After Dying

by cjg



Series: Sleep [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drunken Thoughts, F/M, Sleepiness, Spoilers for Episode 84
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjg/pseuds/cjg
Summary: The one where Percy misses Vex the night after the Conclave falls.orThe one where a drunk Percy finds himself in an empty bed that is not his own after dying again.





	

Percy isn't sure why his feet take him left and not right when he leaves Scanlan's room. He doesn't fully have the brain power to think about it currently, but he's across the hallway before he realizes what door he's opening. His mildly drunken state blurs most of the pain that's left over from the day but the one he still feels fully is the ache in his heart that brought him here.

Not bothering to close the door behind him, he crosses the room and lands across the bed, mostly on her side, face down on her pillow before he has a conscious thought about how absolutely sentimental he's being.

The linens won't be changed for another two days and the bedding smells of her, of the both of them actually, which makes the ache hurt just a little bit more.

Knowing that he's here with everyone else and she's so far away is really so very unfair. It's a real comfort knowing that Trinket is with her and that Allura sent the news along that the ritual had worked, he still regrets not being able to be a source of comfort to her in this moment.

It's selfish but now that everyone is once again alive what he really wants is for her to be next to him right now. He's had this for such a short time but he already knows that it's what he wants forever if she'll allow it.

A feeling of incompleteness, that's what it is. Not having her here with him on the night they finally finished them all just feels wrong, when the world is far safer than it was less than a day ago, when all they should do is rest in the comfort they bring to each other.

Sleep takes him at that realization.

Being killed leaves one much too hurt to sleep particularly well. He can't for the life of him get comfortable throughout the night, a mixture of pain and awful dreams waking him up much too frequently. He almost envies Scanlan's coma for a moment then thinks better of it.

In the low light of early morning he thinks that maybe it is better she wasn't here to be bothered by him, he regrets that thought after he closes his eyes and all he can see is her lifeless body, still for too many moments in the depths of Emon. Opening his eyes and looking around is not helpful in relieving his fears. He still wishes she were here.

He gives up on sleep in the late hours of the morning when Cassandra discovers him after finding his room empty and previously seeing the open door, looks in to find him face up on the bed, all of the bed covers kicked off over the course of the night.

There's no teasing, although a part of him wishes that there was. Just a small reminder of the hour and a promise that Vex will be back home soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
